the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralia
Ralia, known for their sailors, is a nation located in the North-West corner on this side of Alrec. They are surrounded by smaller islands around them, and have split their borders across three different land masses. A majority of the population is made up of humans. Leadership Ralia has a more unique form of leadership than most other nations on this side of Alrec, mainly because they choose not to take a monarchy approach. Instead, they elect their leaders through their might and achievements, becoming the Kingjarl. The Kingjarl is changed whenever the current one passes away, is unable to continue his role due to physical and mental requirements, or a good old mutiny. While some King's demand the respect of their subjects, the Kingjarl walks around freely with them, even having conversations with old shipmates. Military Ralia has no real armies, but rather they have a series of wolfships and crews that are usually raiding different coasts nearby, some reaching as far as Courler. However they are able to call back this wolfships at any time to defend their lands from invaders, something they have done in the past. All spoils from raiding and pillaging have a 10% tax taken when returning to Ralia, though all crews enjoy the sport of avoiding said taxes, something the Kingjarl once participated in. The structure of the wolfships are quite simple, with the leader being called the 'skirl' having his 'first mate' in command. Wolfships can hold from as little as 10 crew members up to bigger ships which can hold 30-40. Geography Ralia, for it's small appearance is full of large thick trees which produce the strongest wood on this side of Alrec, this wood is helpful for the wolfships and incredible sailing ability of it's population. Listed below are the major cities and towns within Ralia: * Sasol (Capital), Population: 850,000 * Melopura, Population: 500,000 * Amenic, Population: 250,000 * Rudal * Dedem Religion The main religion in Ralia is Hou, the worship of the moons. For this, they have a curfew in place in their capital, making sure that only wolfship crews are allowed to be out when going for a raid. Though during festivals as well they wave the curfew in order to party throughout the night. As an honor, fighters from Ralia believe they must die with a weapon in hand in order to be fully welcome in the heaven of the first moon, Chal'Ul, and have the right to drink and befriend the legends that stay there. Commerce Ralia makes most of it's income through raids and mercenaries, as many of the wolfships are hired to protect traders through the seas from pirates and even monsters. The nation is also lucky enough to produce the strongest wood on this side of Alrec, making it quite in demand. Imports Without a large amount of farming land, nor any minerals and resources for weapons Ralia makes sure to order in large supplies of both. Exports Living their entire lives on the boats almost, Ralia have become expert ship-builders, selling their creations to many of the neighbouring islands and even further countries such as Aral. This is along with using their services as mercenaries and selling a strict supply of their durable wood named Rockwood, or it's counterpart in the Eastern side of Ralia named Stonewood. Culture Ralians are a very brute style of people. Believing that physical strength is above all, which has led to rampant bullying to help toughen younger children. When a conflict occurs, whether it was started physically or verbally it ends in a fight. Though this depends on if the fight occurs on the ship or on the land, the ship being strictly forbidden unless it is the captain enacting their power. Many are also competitive, fighting against one another to see who is best in almost every field. Whether it be from wood-cutting to even cooking. This has created some sub-cultures, choosing to gamble and become knowledgeable in different fields. Unless you have grown up in Ralia, it is often seen as a very unpleasant place to be. History Category:Locations Category:Nation